


I Want You Here

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam invites Theo over with a plan in mind. Things don’t exactly go the way he expected.





	I Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



> For underthegallowws who won my fanfic giveaway and prompted: Thiam / Three sentences prompt (You are supposed to use the three of them in the same story) (btw i love you bye)  
> “You wanted to talk? Well, here I am!”  
> “Don’t give me that look.”  
> “Is that a challenge?”
> 
> Congratulations! Hope you like it! 
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. I’m also posting on my iPad since I’m without a computer. So if you see any please let me know and I’ll fix them.

  
  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com)

Liam tries to calm his breathing as he paces around his room. He’s nervous despite the fact that he’s just waiting to talk to Theo. He knows there is no ‘just’ about it, not when it comes to Theo. That’s exactly what the problem is. Theo. Theo has found a way to work under Liam’s skin and leave him feeling wrongfooted. He’s always torn between wanting to push him away and pull him closer, telling him never to leave again.

  
He startles when his bedroom door opens and Theo appears, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. It’s almost enough to throw Liam, but he has a plan and he’s sticking to it. Unfortunately, his plan doesn’t include eloquence, “Hi.”

  
Theo raises an eyebrow as he steps into the room and closes the door. He leans against it in the arrogant uncaring way he does, but Liam knows he’s anything but. When Liam doesn’t speak Theo waves a hand in front of him, clearly annoyed at being called here. **“You wanted to talk? Well, here I am!”**

  
Liam flinches back a bit at Theo’s abrupt tone, “You don’t have to be such an asshole.”

  
“Really?” Theo asks, “you’re the one that always calls me and expects me to drop everything to come to your aide. Which I do.”

  
“I didn’t realize being around me was such an inconvenience.”

  
“Well it is!” He growls, pushing off the door and stalking towards Liam, **“Don’t give me that look.”**

  
Liam backs up, his legs hitting his desk leaving him trapped, “What look? I’m not giving you a look.”

  
“You are though,” Theo says, “you’re looking all upset that I would call you on your bullshit. And it is bullshit. I’m always here Liam. I don’t even question it anymore when you call. I just come running like some house broke puppy, and you use it. You take advantage of it.”

  
“I do not!” Liam shouts, “I’m trying to do someone to help you, you asshole!”

  
“Help me?” Theo asks, “How is calling me here in the middle of the night for no reason _helping me_?”

  
“It’s not for no reason! Which you would know if you shut up long enough to let me tell you. It’s like your brain is just wired into asshole mode. You couldn’t be nice if you tried.”

  
Liam knows it’s a lie. Theo has been nice, more than nice. He just also has a way of pushing his buttons.

  
**“Is that a challenge?”** Theo asks, smirking over at him.

  
Liam wants to say yes just to wipe that smug look off of his face. But he doesn’t. He can’t. “What? No? Why would I challenge you to be nice? If you’re going to be nice it should be because you want to be, not just to mess with me. And…”

  
“What?” Theo asks, coming to stand in front of Liam.

  
Liam momentarily loses his train of thought. It happens more often than he’d like around Theo, especially when he’s so close. He decides if he’s going to feel off kilter Theo might as well too. “You already are nice.”

  
Theo frowns down at him, “Did you hit your head or something?”

  
Liam rolls his eyes, “No. I mean it. You are. Maybe not what people would typically call nice, but you’re nicer. I know you try to hide it and keep up your asshole image but it doesn’t work. At least not with me.”

  
Theo crosses his arms, “You just said I couldn’t be nice if I tried. Which one is it?”

  
“We both know I was lying. You just pushed my buttons.”

  
“Is that so?” Theo smirks, “Did I get you all riled up? You need to release some of that energy?”

  
Just thinking of what Theo could be implying makes his head swim. But he also has enough sense to see this for what it is, “You’re deflecting.”

  
“I am not.”

  
“You are,” Liam tells him, “Because you’re afraid to admit that you’ve changed. But you have. You’re better. You’re not that same murderous asshole you were before you went to hell.”

  
“Is that so?” Theo asks, trying and failing to keep his mask in place.

  
“It is,” Liam takes a chance, stepping even more into Theo’s space. They’re so close their chests are brushing, allowing Liam to feel as well as hear Theo’s frantic heartbeat. He gives him a lopsided grin, “Now you’re just a normal asshole.”

  
Theo growls and moves to back away but Liam grabs his arms, stopping him. Theo could break away if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. Instead he sighs, looking down at where Liam’s touching him. “Why am I here Liam?”

  
Liam shrugs, “Because I want you here.”

  
“Obviously. Because you need something…”

  
Liam shakes his head, “No, because I want you here. Always. I don’t want you coming when I call because you feel like you have to. I just want you to be here.”

  
Theo stares at Liam, eyes darting between his, “Because you want easier access to me in case something happens?”

  
Liam watches as Theo’s eyes widen as he moves one hand to his hip, the other moving to his hand to lace their fingers together. “I want you here so I know you’re safe. Because I care about you.”

  
Theo shakes his head, his mask slipping away completely leaving him looking open and vulnerable. Liam is surprised to see tears building up in his eyes, “You shouldn’t. You _can’t_.”

  
“Well I do. And it’s not going to stop. No matter what you say or do. So you should just accept it.”

  
Theo closes his eyes to mask the storm of emotion swimming in them, “Liam…”

  
Liam leans in, running his nose along Theo’s neck. Theo shudders, tilting his neck to give Liam better access. Liam smiles, his lips brushing Theo’s skin when he speaks, “I know you can feel it too Theo. I know you think you don’t deserve this but you do. Let yourself have something good.”

  
Theo whines, then he’s moving his head and kissing Liam. It’s rough and slightly desperate. Liam can only tighten his hold on Theo’s hip, using his grip to pull him closer as he opens up willingly under Theo’s mouth.

  
Liam is distantly aware of the sound of things crashing to the floor but his mind is too occupied with Theo and the way he’s putting his arm around Liam’s waist and hefting him up onto his desk. He gasps when Theo steps between his legs, encouraging Liam to wrap his legs around his waist. Theo growls, moving down to lick and bite at Liam’s neck. Liam moans, tilting his head back to give Theo better access.

  
They both jump when there’s a startled “oh!” from the door. Theo moves his head away from Liam’s neck, his eyes wide as he stares at Liam. Liam can tell he wants to bolt, so he runs his thumb along Theo’s hip trying to calm him.

  
He turns his head towards the door, a sheepish smile on his face, “Hi Mom.”

  
Jenna Geyer tries her her best to look stern but Liam can tell she’s fighting a smile, “Liam. Theo. I take it this means you two talked and Theo is going to move in?”

  
Liam looks to Theo, a question in his eyes. Theo stares at him for a moment before giving a firm nod. Liam smiles, eyes not leaving Theo even as he answers his Mom’s question. “He’s not going anywhere.”


End file.
